


救赎第三部5

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部5

第5章 

　　一阵风起，扬了满天花雨，落了一地缤纷。

　　熠瑾年纪幼小，即便踮起脚尖也够不到枝头。应龙便背着他飞到树上，折了满满一支桃花送到荼姚面前。

　　“仙上，我给您戴上。”熠瑾犹豫了好久，终于选了一朵最好看的花，“仙上长得这么好看，只有最美丽的花才能配得上你。”

　　“好孩子，你不应该叫我仙上。”荼姚抚着熠瑾的脸，揽着应龙的肩，怎么看都看不够。

　　“那我们应该叫你什么？”熠瑾和应龙齐齐仰着小脸，问得异口同声。

　　荼姚抬头，将在眼眶里打转的泪珠忍了回去。“你们该叫我祖母。”她亲亲两个孩子的额头，柔声道：“好孩子，叫一声祖母，好吗？”

　　熠瑾和应龙对视一眼。

　　哥哥，祖母是什么？

　　不知道，可能是吃的吧！

　　她看起来好伤心哟！

　　……那我们就叫吧！

　　荼姚目光不离两个孩子，她耐心的等着，片刻之间犹如过了一万年这么长。

　　“祖母。”那一声稚嫩的童音宛如天籁，比凤首箜篌弹奏的乐曲更为动人。

　　荼姚再也忍耐不住，她张开双臂，紧紧将这两个孩子搂在怀中。不住的亲吻他们的发旋，脸颊。

　　泪水从脸颊滑落，滴在熠瑾唇边。他伸舌舔了舔，苦的。伸出手掌帮荼姚抹去泪水，嫩声嫩气的道：“祖母不哭。”

　　“好。不哭。”荼姚含笑答应，泪珠却像断了线的珠子，落个不停。

　　应龙见到她哭，不知为何心里也跟着酸酸的难受。他不知道怎么哄人，便从熠瑾手里拿过那朵花，伸长手臂帮荼姚别在头上，“送花给你，不哭。”

　　荼姚摸摸鬓边的花，笑了，“跟你们爹爹小时候一样，喜欢花儿，嘴巴跟花蜜一样甜。”

　　两个孩子还是头一次听到有人谈论父亲，赶紧问道：“你认识我们爹爹？他在哪里？为何要抛下我们呢？”

　　荼姚怔怔看着他们，“我是你们的祖母，是你们爹爹的母神，我当然认识他。他……他并不是存心抛下你们……”除了那双凤眸，这两个孩子的面容并不十分像旭凤，可是站在那里，就让人觉得是他。

　　她心头一酸，又想到了那日大婚决然而去的身影。她永远忘不掉那场焚烧六界的大火，永远忘不掉那片琉璃色的天空，那是她此生的梦魇。

　　她失去了丈夫，失去了儿子，她不能再失去两个孙子了。

　　“祖母？”应龙见她一直不出声，急了，晃晃她的胳膊。

　　荼姚猛的回神，忽然想到了什么，将脸上哀凄收得一干二净，又变成昔日那个杀伐决断的羽族天后。“好孩子，祖母先带你们离开这儿。”她一边说一边拉起两个孩子，正要施展仙法离开紫方云宫。

　　眼角余光往宫门一瞥，登时脸色大变，犹如母鸡护崽似的把两个孩子挡在身后。

　　宫门花枝低垂，紫藤花犹如一串串小巧的铃铛，摇曳着低垂下来。

　　而一身白衣的仙者便站在紫藤花架下，遥遥看着他们。

　　“他是谁？”熠瑾从荼姚裙摆后面探出头来，好奇的看着那人。

　　“一个不相干的人，你们不用理会。”荼姚冷哼一声，手中灵气化作长剑横在胸前。

　　“母神醒来竟无人告知本座，实在该罚。”天帝走得不快，微风轻轻拂过衣袖，如云如水。他来到两个孩子面前，微笑道：“你们是谁，到这紫方云宫中做什么？”

　　“我们……”

　　熠瑾刚说了一句，就被荼姚打断了，“他们就是两个微不足道的小仙童，不劳天帝挂心。”

　　原来他就是天帝！

　　两个孩子倒抽一口冷气，脑中立刻浮现出一条凶神恶煞的大虫子。

　　熠瑾紧紧拉住荼姚的衣摆，把小身子藏得严严实实的。

　　天帝笑得温柔，声音更是温柔，“紫方云宫没什么好玩的，我带你们去璇玑宫玩，好不好？”

　　应龙看向熠瑾，“去不去？”

　　熠瑾用力摇头，宝贝重要，小命更重要。

　　应龙最宠弟弟，便大声道：“我们不去。”

　　荼姚欣慰的摸摸两个孩子的小脑袋，不愧是旭凤的孩儿，有骨气。

　　天帝也不恼，蹲下来看着两个孩子，笑道：“你们爹爹就住在璇玑宫。”

　　荼姚心中大骂润玉无耻，刚要出声阻止，便见他掌中金光一闪，已将寰谛凤翎握在了手里。

　　熠瑾欢呼一声，“是爹爹的东西。”他虽不知道那是什么宝物，但那上面流动的气息，与他体内灵气显然同属一脉。

　　他伸手去抓，天帝的动作却比他更快，已将簪子收了起来。柔声道：“它叫寰谛凤翎，是你爹爹身上最宝贵的东西，而他却将这根簪子给了我。”

　　熠瑾再聪明，毕竟只是个小孩。他看看天帝，再看看荼姚，心中已经动摇了。

　　荼姚心中恨极，润玉这厮害了他儿子还不够，如今又要害她的两个孙儿。

她恨不得一剑把这混蛋戳个透心凉，偏偏又不能当着两个孩子的面这么做。便用手掌遮住熠瑾的眼睛，“天帝最擅蛊惑人心，孩子，你千万别被他骗了。”

　　“母神此言大谬，本座与两个孩儿血脉相连，怎能说是骗呢？”天帝说话时依然看着两个孩子，面上看似云淡风轻，只有他自己才知内心是何等激荡。若不是这些年来苦修灵力，根基深厚，此时已灵台混沌堕了魔道。

　　“什么……什么血脉相连？”熠瑾惊得连恐惧都忘了，“我哥哥是龙，才不像你是条大虫子。”

　　天帝怔了，枉他聪慧绝伦，一时之间也想不通自己怎的就成了大虫子。

　　熠瑾见他如此模样，便推推应龙，“哥哥，你化出原身给他看看。”瞟了天帝一眼，咬牙道：“吓死他。”

　　应龙心念神动，转瞬之间便见一条飞龙盘旋而上，翅膀扇起的劲风将周遭花枝吹得摇晃不休。

　　天帝仰头看着那条飞龙，龙身莹白，片片龙鳞宛如精心雕琢的美玉，而那肋下生出的双翅，却在烈阳下闪烁出五彩的光芒。

　　他痴痴的看着，双眸被泪水模糊。“旭儿，这便是我们的孩儿。”

　　他发出一声长啸，也化出原身飞上天空。

　　那幼龙先是畏惧的瑟缩了一下，很快便飞到巨龙身边，与它一起在云中游弋戏耍起来。那是源自血脉的天性，那是无论分离多久也无法割裂的亲情。

　　熠瑾目中迷茫，“难道他真是我们的父亲？”

　　话音未落，那巨龙忽的俯冲下来，将他顶在了头上。

　　熠瑾先是被吓了一跳，本能的回头去看哥哥，却见幼龙发出一声欢叫，紧紧跟在巨龙身侧。他安心了，犹如一个高傲的小王子，抱着龙角站在龙头傲视天地。

　　而荼姚只能眼睁睁看着润玉拐走两个乖孙，恨得直跺脚。

　　巨龙带着两个孩儿在天上尽情翱翔，见他们累了才慢慢降下云头。

　　双足一落地，熠瑾便看到宫门上书着大大的三个字——璇玑宫。

　　暗道一声糟糕，这下真是逃不掉了。

　　


End file.
